


Laws

by Skygrl (skygrl85)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skygrl85/pseuds/Skygrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Laws<br/>By Kate<br/>Child Safe (G)<br/>Published: 3rd November 2008<br/>Description: "Isn't there a law against that?" My response to a prompts challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Laws

**Author's Note:**

> Laws  
> By Kate  
> Child Safe (G)  
> Published: 3rd November 2008  
> Description: "Isn't there a law against that?" My response to a prompts challenge.

Laws  
By Kate  
Child Safe (G)  
Published: 3rd November 2008  
Description: "Isn't there a law against that?" My response to a prompts challenge.

DISCLAIMER: NCIS and its characters don't belong to me. They never have and never will. I'm just playing with them for a bit. I promise to return them when I'm done.

AUTHORS NOTES: Thanks to Katie Todd for the prompts list that inspired this. When she sent me the list I couldn't help but have a go at one myself. It's not one of my best pieces of work, but considering it was written in about 5 minutes flat, I thought it may be worth sharing.

%%%%%%%%

"Isn't there a law against that?" I ask confused.

"Against what Kate?"

"Pissing off the FBI?"

"Probably but I'm not pissing off the FBI, just one FBI agent in particular," Gibbs says with a peculiar look on his face.

"GIBBS!" Fornell shouts storming into the building, "TELL ME WHERE THE HELL HE IS DINOTTZO."

"I've got no idea Fornell," Tony answers.

"McGee," Fornell turns his attention to the computer genius.

"He's hiding in MTAC," McGee reveals guiltily.

"Damn," Gibbs says to me grabbing my hand and dragging me to the other exit.

We race through the corridors and sneak through to Abby's lab, struggling to hide our giggles. When we reach the lab Abby stare's at us in wonderment.

"What are you two hiding?" she asks in a motherly tone.

"We swapped Fornell's evidence that he was supposed to be showing to the director with one of the Barney movies," I explain struggling to hide my giggles.

We all burst into laughing fits and remain this way until Fornell walks into the room glaring at us angrily.

"THIS MEANS WAR," Fornell shouts before storming out of the lab and out of the NCIS building.

THE END

So did you like it? It's not exactly 100 words actually it's closer to 200 but I still think it's funny and it certainly cheered me up. Please send your reviews this way, even if it's just to say its crap.


End file.
